


Never Been Time For Such Matters Anyway

by ramel



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Crushes, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramel/pseuds/ramel
Summary: Ibushi's mind, as always, would not stop reminding him how oh so easy it would be to just resign himself to women.





	Never Been Time For Such Matters Anyway

Ibushi’s work earned him admirers quickly, and in spite of his focus on performing in ring, his mind, as always, would not stop reminding himself how oh-so-easy it could be to resign himself to one of the women all but throwing themselves at him. It's a familiar enough experience, his family had always brought up his well maintained appearance when complaints of his absence of a relationship came up, and Ibushi had to shrug in agreement, having been pressed on about it all by many girls throughout school. His parents had praised him for not getting caught up in dating originally. Ibushi wasn’t exactly sure when the tone had shifted from positive to pressing.

He’s flirted back from time to time in any case, to try it out. Some part of him reasoned that this would be practice for the future, knowing deeper down that there was no “later with men”.

After school, he moved out quickly, feeling that this would be a chance for him to be able to build upon those sparks of need that had been burning along skin since he was young. Away from family, far enough that no one knew him, he could work things out without damaging their reputation.

His job market of choice helped him realize quickly that he still cared about his reputation despite himself, and that if he were going to gain an audience, if somehow he were to become successful, reputation would matter more than ever.

So, Ibushi turned down another date, and attempted to ignore the burning. Pain from training and matches let him forget in the moment, going out with other hopefuls and trying not to fall for them was less helpful. Returning home, however, being alone, only stripped him of distractions, forcing him to ruminate on what he couldn’t safely say to anyone that he wanted.

Saying yes to a date would be so much easier.

Instead the years crept on. Ibushi focused on his work, kept in touch with his family, maintained appearances, and wondered if it were even possible for him to catch up with the experiences his peers boasted of at this point.

Kenny changed things, overly excited, barely able to speak, instead rambling enthusiastically in English before remembering himself and offering poorly pronounced apologizes. He was endearingly dedicated, and unfortunately his hopefulness for success in DDT was rubbing off on Ibushi.

Their first kiss was a joke, but it set the burning sensation off into a full on fire that Ibushi could only confine to the solitude of his own apartment, late at night when he was sure the world wouldn’t hear.

Appearance still mattered, and it wasn’t like Kenny was serious. Just another wacky gaijin showing off to the crowd. Yet, even beyond planning the faux relationship, Kenny weaves flirtations into time out of the spotlight, holding his gaze just a little longer than most when he waved Ibushi over from across the gym. Asking to work and rework how they'll answer any interview questions about their “relationship”.

“No one’s watching us you know.” Ibushi said one day, when Kenny refused to let him push out of a pin. “You don’t have to show off.”

Kenny looked back at him, cruelly sweet, brow wrinkled, while his mind rolled over Ibushi’s words, trying to put together meaning with beginners level Japanese.

Ibushi should have used simpler words. He tried to beak down his words into something easier.

“No,” Kenny spoke first. “no to want them to watch.” He managed, and Ibushi couldn't help but laugh at his shaky grammar, correcting him through his own snickering.

Kenny blushed, _blushed_ , and Ibushi’s internal fire heated again like hot embers falling down past his stomach, growing stronger with Kenny’s next words.

“I don’t want them to watch us,” he repeated Ibushi’s proper Japanese, “I’m do it because, I to- I want to with you.”

Ibushi was unsure what Kenny’s trying to say, but could tell from the conviction in his voice that it mattered, more than on a professional level.

“I like you” he said in English. Than again, in Japanese, “I like to work with you, Kota-san”

“Ibushi.” He corrected, faster than he could think, and then it was Kenny’s turn to tense. “Call me Ibushi.”

Kenny opened his mouth, almost as if to protest, but then smiled instead, repeating Ibushi’s name happily, finally releasing him from the pin.

The fire spread across Ibushi’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> Kenny was trying to say "I don't care if they watch. I want to show off for you.” Better luck next time Kenny, you'll get there soon enough.
> 
> Comments and criticism welcome!


End file.
